1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device, to a method of mounting a wiring substrate to an electro-optical panel included in an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus using an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and electroluminescent (EL) devices, have come into widespread use for various electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones and portable information terminals. For example, the electro-optical device is used as a display unit for visibly displaying various information items related to an electronic apparatus. For example, a liquid crystal display device using liquid crystal as an electro-optical material has been known as the electro-optical device.
In the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal, which is an electro-optical material, is injected between a pair of substrates, thereby forming a liquid crystal panel, which is a panel structure, serving as an electro-optical panel. In general, a wiring substrate, for example, an FPC (flexible printed circuit) substrate is connected to the liquid crystal panel in order to apply a predetermined voltage to the liquid crystal (for example, JP-A-2002-287144 (see page 4 and FIG. 4).
A circuit required for driving the liquid crystal panel is formed on the FPC substrate. In general, the circuit is formed by forming wiring lines on a base substrate in a predetermined pattern and by mounting electronic elements, such as ICs, capacitors, coils, and resistors, on the base substrate at predetermined positions. In addition, input terminals are formed on the FPC substrate, and an external power source and various external devices are connected to the input terminals. In this way, signals and power for driving the liquid crystal panel are respectively supplied from the external devices or the external power sources through the FPC substrate.
However, in a liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2002-287144, a flat FPC substrate is provided as a wiring substrate. Therefore, when a large circuit is formed on the FPC substrate, the size of the liquid crystal display device having the FPC substrate connected thereto increases. Meanwhile, when the size of the liquid crystal display device is reduced, it is difficult to form a large circuit on the FPC substrate, which makes it difficult to reduce the liquid crystal display device.